


Heat

by bauble



Series: This Thing of Ours [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble
Summary: Arthur & Cho huddling for warmth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Thing of Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585539) by [bauble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble). 



> Inspired by the trope meme (http://bauble.livejournal.com/232123.html#comments), fanfic of my fanfic (Arthur/Cho from Gangstermoll) AKA a scene that doesn't happen in the actual canon of This Thing of Ours.
> 
> Prompt: Arthur/Cho - Huddling for warmth

"This is not where I thought the weekend would take me," Arthur says.

Cho huffs a soft laugh, sending a puff of white into the frigid air. "No kidding."

They're sitting together in the backseat of a broken-down car on the side of barren road, waiting for help to come in the midst of a blizzard. The engine died an hour ago and the car hadn't been that warm to begin with.

"Sorry," Arthur says as his shivers cause him to accidentally catch Cho in the side with an elbow. He tries to suppress the trembling, but it's too goddamned cold.

"C'mere," Cho says, uncrossing his arms. "We might be here a while and it's only going to get colder."

Arthur only hesitates briefly before sliding into Cho's embrace, body hit with a feeling of warmth and relief that nearly relaxes his entire body. "Is this the part where you suggest we take off all our clothes to get some skin-to-skin contact?"

Cho chuckles. "I don't think either of us is immediate danger of hypothermia yet."

Arthur leans in to brush his lips over Cho's cheek. "Who said anything about hypothermia? I'm thinking of ways we could pass the time."


End file.
